


this is your song

by sunnydaylife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Metaphors, just a whole lot of confusion, just abuse?, markhyuck, not actually much violence, poetic metaphors, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydaylife/pseuds/sunnydaylife
Summary: mark needed him badly





	this is your song

mark slammed donghyuck's head against the table. 

he looked so beautiful today, his side looked beautiful, mark wanted to stay here. here? his side didn't look as beautiful when mark looked at where he was standing. absentmindedly, mark picked up the glass he had thrown in hopes of breaking it, only for it to clatter to the floor with an unsatisfying clatter. plastic. 

at his side, the boy next to him was beautiful. mark thought that maybe he would look better broken on the floor. but when he looked at that beautiful, beautiful face, he could feel the light in his heart glow, his lips curling into a smile.

the wind shattered the boy's heart, glass and red flooding his vision. red looked quite nice in that light, but he thought mark looked a lot nicer. if he took the light off and turned the volume down, would he still be so pretty? he wouldn't risk it, but the melody in his heart hopefully wouldn't leave. 

 

mark stared down at his boy. 

 

the boy looked up, only to be hit by blades. what he thought was an angel stood behind the sheets of blueish velvet.

 

mark stared down at his boy, only to walk the other way and pass by the stairs. the stairs weren't on the ground. mark couldn't pass, he hadn't. mark stared at his own side;

mark stared down at his boy.

 

from his place on the floor, donghyuck watched the orange hit the wall. he didn't know what to do, but the couch looked okay, so he crawled there the best he could, not letting his nails touch another piece of colour. the couch didn't have wings, donghyuck decided, finding the velvet an interesting choice for the man he belonged to. the couch couldn't have wings, donghyuck decided, finding the velvet an interesting choice for the man he belonged to.

 

mark stared down at his boy, only to be met with an angel. mark's lips curled into a smile, gesturing to the knife as if it were his side. the birds flew around, a few times maybe, maybe not, but july wasn't over yet, and the past hadn't yet come up the stairs.

through the velvet, the boy watched mark leave. 

mark stared down at his boy. 

 

more came out of his heart, spilling into the world. mark didn't care, really. his lips curved into a smile, not showing the moon the light he hid, waiting for july to pass him for the march light. 

 

mark stared down at his boy. grabbing what he could, and leaving to the angels what he couldn't, mark threw donghyuck onto the floor.


End file.
